


A Kiss from a Dragon

by RueSinger



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F!Corrin - Freeform, F/M, ryorrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: This was another request I got from Tumblr. @queandrue is an account that my friend and I share, so if you like this go check it out so you can see her work to! We also take requests~!This story is just a little Corrin/Ryoma fluff, I hope you like it~!





	A Kiss from a Dragon

Corrin’s body was soft and curvaceous. She was soft and beautiful in every way possible. In fact, it was really amusing to watch the faces of enemy soldiers when she mowed them down or turned into a giant dragon. She was both powerful and beautiful. It was like the gods had wanted to make the perfect being and Corrin was the answer. Perhaps this is why Ryoma found himself drawn to her.

She was a mystery, the embodiment of everything that was good in his life. In his world. He ran his fingers under the thin fabric of her night shirt. Their lips dancing underneath the veil of moonlight. The moon reflected off of Corrin’s soft hair as she bathed in it’s beauty. Ryoma’s fingers continued to trail up her body and then-

He stopped. His fingers fled the scene as if he had invaded some sort of secret temple.Corrin was a goddess, not a common whore. She deserved to have her secrets unwrapped slowly. He was nothing more than a dog, ravenously tearing away at her exterior. He needed to be humbled. He needed to move back into his place.

Ryoma pulled away from Corrin, once more staring into her beautiful eyes. Her lips were so plump and hungry. She seemed confused as to why they had stopped. Ryoma thought that she looked even more like a goddess in this light. She was an angel, so innocent, so pure, and here he was, dishonoring her and blackening her wings. He was ashamed at himself for preying on such a wonderful creature.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his deep voice coming out in a barely audible whisper, “Are you sure you-”

Corrin dove back onto him in an instant, and he was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Corrin possessed a side like this. A side that was as hungry, fiery, and passionate as that of a dragon. Perhaps it was the dragon blood flowing through her veins. She pulled away and looked down at him. “If that doesn’t answer your question, yes Ryoma, I would love to continue,” she smiled, pecking his lips, “If I didn’t, well, I would have said so.”

Without another word, Corrin’s lips were on his once more. Slowly, Ryoma started to relax again, new thoughts flooding his mind.

What they were doing was far from impure. It was innocent. In was investigative. It was curiosity at its finest. Slowly, his hands trailed back under her night shirt. Now he began to map out her body. Memorizing every dip and curve of Corrin was a special task, and Ryoma handled it with care. The more he explored, the more he realized that she was not as delicate as he had first thought.

Strong muscles were disguised by porcelain skin. An unquenchable fire burned inside of her, and now he could feel it. Her spirit belonged to the dragons, and they always showed through. She flew with them whenever she ran through endless fields, she breathed fire with her sharp words, and her blade and iron will were the scales that protected not only her but the ones she loved. She was in every way a way a dragon as she was an angel.

Ryoma felt like a thoughtless buffoon that he hadn’t seen the likeness sooner. It was painfully obvious, and he had a feeling that enemies on the battlefield saw it before she even transformed. They knew how dangerous she was whether she was a human or a dragon. It didn’t matter. Nothing would stand in the way of the safety of her loved ones.

When they parted, Ryoma couldn’t help but stare up at Corrin. Now he was looking at her in a new light. His fingers gently swept a strand of long white hair behind her ear. She seemed confused. “Ryoma,” she said softly, “Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Ryoma shook his head and pressed of soft peck on her lips. “Nothing is wrong my dear,” he smiled, “I’ve just been introduced to an entirely new side of you, and she’s made me love you even more, something that I thought was impossible. Yet here we are.”

Their foreheads came together once more and the two of them relished in a comfortable silence. No words were needed. Each of them knew all the words that needed to be said without saying them. This was perfect. This was paradise. This was beautiful. This was the way life should always be.

Ryoma watched Corrin’s eyes open slowly, and it was like watching the sun rise in the morning. It was intense and beautiful all at once. Her light was soft, and Ryoma could see the dragon stirring inside, but the dragon was calm. It was a being that was constantly stirring, and being that was never content with staying in one place. However, there was an acception. Whenever Corrin was with Ryoma and her family, she never felt like she was in one place. Every day was a new adventure, and it was one she swore she’d see through to the end.

Corrin pecked Ryoma’s lips once more, and a sigh left her lips, “I love you Ryoma.”

“I love you too my Dragon,” Ryoma replied. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Corrin was the woman that allowed him to explore new skies, and their adventures were far from over. As long as the two of them lived, they would continue to explore new skies and map new territories. They would discover every inch of land, and they wouldn’t stop until there was nothing left to discover, but that was impossible. New worlds always popped up, and the world they lived in never stopped changing. Ryoma couldn’t wait to explore all of the unknown with Corrin, and they could start and end with each other. After all, there had never quite been a pair like the King and the Dragon, and a love could never quite match theirs either. And to think they were just getting started.


End file.
